Colors
by Miss. Blue Whale
Summary: Ketika kau tidak bisa melihat warna melalui matamu, maka tanyakan padaku. Aku akan membuatmu melihat warna dan merasakannya melalui seluruh tubuhmu. BxB/Namjin/Au/BTS


Namjin Fanfiction

.

.

.

Hitam adalah semua warna tanpa cahaya. Hitam adalah temanku setelah kau meninggalkan ku.

.

.

.

 **22 Desember 2017**

 **Salju turun dengan lebat kemarin malam. Dampaknya pada hari ini adalah, tumpukan salju akan memblokir jalan.**

 **Aku segera bangkit dari ranjang, lalu dengan segera segelas kopi ada di genggaman ku. Aku menyeruputnya perlahan. Merasakan kopi pahit itu melewati saluran pencernaan ku yang masih kosong. Sesekali melihat layar pada handphone ku yang penuh dengan pesan dan Miss call dari Jimin, Yoongi, Jungkook, dan yang lainnya. Mungkin aku akan menghubungi mereka nanti.**

 **Tak ingin membuang waktu, segera ku habiskan satu gelas kopi itu dengan cepat. Aku harus bergegas, karena pagi ini aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Dia adalah Seokjin. Warna ku. Sahabatku.**

 **Aku mengganti baju tidurku dengan _coat_ hitam yang hangat. Tak lupa memakai syal putih pemberian Seokjin beberapa bulan lalu. Lalu ku selipkan surat di sela-sela bunga lili putih yang akan aku hadiahkan kepada Seokjin.**

 **Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Aku berjanji akan merayakannya bersama. Dan hari ini pula aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku padanya. Merubah status pertemanan kami. Aku ingin memilikinya. Selamanya. Selama yang aku bisa.**

*

 _Flashback_

Seperti halnya kegiatan rutin, setiap sore selama tiga hari ini sepulang sekolah, aku selalu menemani Seokjin. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berbincang, dan sesekali aku mendengarnya bercerita tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan sebelum aku datang. Hingga menjelang malam, baru lah aku mengantarnya kembali ke kamar rumah sakitnya.

Sore itu dibawah pohon hijau sejuk di belakang rumah sakit, aku dan Seokjin duduk berdampingan. Tak ada percakapan pada awalnya. Keheningan menguasai keadaan. Sampai ketika Seokjin menghilangkan keheningan dengan pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Namjoon, aku ingin bertanya padamu," kata Seokjin lembut.

"Ya, kau mau bertanya apa?" tanyaku. Ku lihat Seokjin masih tidak merubah posisinya yang menghadap ke depan.

"Aku ingin bertanya, warna hijau itu seperti apa?" balasnya.

"Ya?"

"Iya, menurutmu warna hijau itu melambangkan apa?" ia menoleh kearahku.

"Hmm, biar aku berpikir," aku mencoba berpikir, jawaban apa yang sekiranya tepat. "Menurutku, warna hijau itu melambangkan alam. Ketika kau melihat warna hijau, sensasinya akan sama seperti duduk di bawah pohon. Rasa teduh dan aman seperti yang kita rasakan saat ini. Atau warna hijau juga bisa dirasakan seperti angin musim semi, angin yang tidak akan membekukan mu namun tidak juga terasa gersang seperti halnya angin musim panas. Kau akan merasa teduh dan nyaman bila melihat warna hijau." aku mencoba menjelaskannya sedetail mungkin, membandingkannya dengan suatu hal yang dapat dirasakan. Walaupun matanya tidak bisa melihatnya, aku ingin seluruh tubuhnya yang melihat.

"Omong-omong, mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang warna? Setelah operasi matamu berhasil, aku berjanji akan mengajarimu banyak hal," kataku lagi.

Ku lihat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? lagi pula, sembari menunggu waktu operasi, aku ingin mimpiku di penuhi warna melalui apa yang kau jelaskan. Setidaknya melihat warna melalui mimpi tidak ada salahnya juga kan," jelasnya.

Kalau itu alasannya, aku pun tidak bisa menolak. Lagi pula itu kemauannya sendiri. Banyak ingin tahu adalah hal yang bagus. Ia akan cepat belajar nanti.

Waktu sudah hampir malam, dan aku memutuskan untuk segera mengantarkan kembali ke kamar, dan menemaninya tidur.

Sebelum tertidur, ia berkata kepadaku bahwa setiap harinya ia akan bertanya satu warna. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak. Dan aku pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

Sembari melihatnya terpejam, aku mulai mengingat masa-masa dulu. Masa ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Pada waktu itu aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Aku dan keluargaku baru saja pindah ke Korea setelah menetap cukup lama di Canada. Aku mulai mengenal Seokjin karena dia adalah tetanggaku. Seokjin yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dariku tiba-tiba saja mengetuk pintu rumahku sembari membawa kue dari ibunya dengan menuntun tongkat. Setelahnya setiap aku ingin berangkat sekolah, aku melihatnya duduk di pelataran rumahnya. Duduk terdiam dengan sorot mata yang kosong. Apa ia tidak sekolah? pikirku dulu. Ada yang aneh dari Seokjin, dan dari situlah aku mulai memperhatikannya.

Aku menemukan fakta yang sangat besar tentang Seokjin. Dia ternyata tidak bisa melihat. Ia buta. Ia tidak sekolah di sekolah umum. Orangtuanya memanggilkan guru untuk datang ke rumah mereka. Aku pun tak pernah melihatnya bermain dengan teman-temannya. Apa ia tidak punya teman? Apa ia kesepian?

Sampai suatu ketika ibu Seokjin mengundang keluarga ku untuk makan malam bersama, aku menyadari bahwa Seokjin adalah anak yang amat ceria dan manis. Itu terbukti dari ia yang menyapa ku pertama kali. Lalu ia juga mengajakku untuk bermain di kamarnya selepas makan malam. Ia bercerita bahwa ia gemar memainkan biola. Dan ia ingin menjadi musisi suatu saat nanti.

Seokjin begitu hapal seluk-beluk rumahnya. Walaupun ia buta, ia tidak perlu menggunakan tongkat bantu itu lagi ketika dirumah. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan naluriah.

Menyadari bahwa ternyata Seokjin sangat kesepian, terbukti dari ia berkata padaku bahwa aku adalah teman pertamanya. Ia menganggap ku sebagai teman. Dan entah karena alasan apa, pada saat itu aku merasa senang.

Setelah itu pertemanan kami terus berlanjut hingga bertahun-tahun setelahnya. Aku juga mengenalkan Seokjin kepada teman-teman sekolahku. Seperti Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Hoseok. Diluar dugaan, Seokjin ternyata merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Bahkan suatu saat, Jimin dan Jungkook pernah kedapatan menginap di rumah Seokjin. Tanpa diriku. Menyebalkan.

Tetapi aku senang juga Seokjin dapat berteman dengan mereka. Aku hanya ingin Seokjin bisa memiliki banyak teman.

Aku sempat bertanya kepada ibuku, mengapa Seokjin tidak operasi mata saja? biasanya beberapa orang mau mendonorkan beberapa organ tubuhnya ke rumah sakit. Lagi pula sepertinya keluarga Seokjin pun cukup mampu untuk melakukan operasi itu. Lalu ibuku pun menjawab bahwa cara kerjanya tidak semudah itu. Melakukan operasi tidaklah secepat itu. Kita perlu menunggu akan ketersediaan organ yang dibutuhkan, dan itu pun terkadang memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Keluarga Seokjin pun sebenarnya juga sedang menunggu. Apabila organ sudah tersedia, maka operasi akan segera dijalankan. Dan setelahnya, aku mengangguk paham. Aku pun berdoa setiap malam agar organ mata yang dibutuhkan Seokjin segera tersedia. Sehingga ia dapat melihat indahnya dunia. Dapat pula mengenali wajahku.

Ketika kami tumbuh semakin dewasa, aku mulai merasakan gejala yang aneh ditubuh ku. Jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat setiap aku berada di dekatnya. Area wajahku mulai memanas ketika aku melihatnya memainkan biola. Dan aku akan tersenyum diam-diam bila mengingat ekspresi tawanya yang cantik. Suaranya yang lembut setiap kali ia memanggil namaku. Lambat aku menyadari itu semua. Barulah ketika aku bertanya kepada Jungkook, dia berkata bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta pada Seokjin.

.

Keesokan harinya, selepas aku menemani Seokjin makan siang, kami kembali duduk di bawah pohon yang sama.

"Namjoon, aku senang akhirnya aku dapat melihat seperti apa warna hijau itu. Di mimpi ku, aku dapat melihat warna hijau melalui angin sejuk seperti ini," katanya.

"Senang mendengarnya," aku tulus mengucapkannya. "Kalau begitu, warna apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan sekarang?"

"Merah. Seperti apa warna merah itu Namjoon?" tanyanya.

"Merah ya, menurutku merah itu seperti cuaca terik di musim panas. Menyengat, membara, namun menyenangkan. Atau merah juga bisa dirasakan seperti sensasi sehabis berlari. Berkeringat, merasa panas, dan berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Warna merah akan memberikanmu efek tegar, kuat, serta bersemangat. Kau akan dengan mudah mengenali warna merah begitu bisa melihat nanti." jawabku.

Di hari berikutnya, dia bertanya kepadaku seperti apa warna biru itu.

Lalu aku menjawab, warna biru membawa kesan luas dan tak terbatas. Warna langit dan lautan juga biru. Warna biru bisa kau rasakan seperti sedang menghirup udara. Tidak akan pernah habis. Atau seperti kau yang tidak bisa menangkap udara karena mereka terlalu banyak dan tak terhingga. Warna biru juga bisa seperti angin. Bukan seperti angin musim semi yang sejuk, melainkan seperti angin musim dingin. Seperti itu lah warna biru menurutku.

Setelah itu Seokjin juga bertanya, seperti apa warna merah muda itu. Ia sering mendengar bahwa warna itu sering dikaitkan dengan perasaan cinta.

"Kau benar, warna merah muda itu memang sering dikaitkan dengan hal-hal yang membawa perasaan suka, cinta, dan sejenisnya. Warna merah muda itu warna yang sangat manis dan lembut. Manis seperti permen dan lembut seperti _marshmellow_. Warna yang akan bisa membuatmu tersenyum tanpa sebab. Warna merah muda itu seperti ketika kau bermain biola mu Seokjin. Atau ketika kau melakukan hal-hal yang kau sukai lainnya. Warna yang dapat kau rasakan ketika merasa candu akan suatu hal."

Sebenarnya ada dua hal lainnya tentang seperti apa warna merah muda itu, yang sengaja tidak ku katakan padanya. Warna merah muda itu mengingat ku pada warna rona segar di pipinya. Rona yang akan selalu muncul ketika sedang tertawa atau malu. Lalu warna merah muda juga mengingatkan ku pada belah bibirnya. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda itu terlihat segar dan manis. Yang membuatku terkadang kehilangan akal untuk mencicipinya. Tapi aku masih cukup bersabar. Karena aku akan menyatakan perasaanku dulu padanya. Setelah operasi matanya, aku ingin segera memintanya menjadi kekasihku. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu seperti apa aku, seperti apa rupa ku. Ketika dia dapat melihat sorot mataku yang sangat memujanya penuh damba. Sehingga dia tahu dan paham seberapa besar aku menginginkannya. Seberapa besar aku mencintainya.

.

"Seokjin, maaf aku tidak bisa menemani mu lagi sampai hari operasi," kataku menyesal.

"Kau tidak udah merasa bersalah Namjoon, bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya?"

"Memang benar, tapi tetap saja aku tidak rela meninggalkan mu,"

"Ya ampun Namjoon, kau hanya akan ke pulau Jeju selama dua bulan! bukan pergi keluar angkasa dan tidak akan kembali, lagipula itu semua tugas sekolah kan? bagaimana kau bisa berpikir berlebihan seperti itu?" katanya heran, "Lagipula, bukankah menyenangkan ketika kau menjadi sebuah kejutan untukku? Asal kau tau, kau adalah orang pertama yang ingin sekali aku lihat," Ia mengangkat tangannya, dan entah karena naluri atau apa, tiba-tiba kedua tangan lembutnya mendarat di wajahku. "Bagaimana rupa seorang Kim Namjoon, yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemani ku, menjadi temanku, mengajariku banyak hal. Beri aku waktu sebentar Namjoon, beri aku waktu untuk mengingat struktur wajahmu sebelum kau pergi," katanya dengan nada sedikit sedih.

Pada kenyataannya aku tahu bahwa Seokjin tidak suka aku pergi. Aku tahu Seokjin ingin menahan kepergian ku. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak menjadi egois. Ia merelakan ku.

"Ambil waktu sebanyak apapun yang kau mau Seokjin, hari ini waktuku milikmu. Dan sebagai hadiah, kau boleh meminta apapun dariku,"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

"Ya, apapun."

"Kalau begitu, apa itu putih dan hitam? Apa arti kedua warna itu bagimu? Ketika kau kembali nanti, ketika kita bertemu selepas operasi mataku, tolong beritahu aku."

"Itu saja? Baiklah kalau begitu, begitu kita bertemu kembali akan ku pastikan kau mendapatkan jawaban yang kau mau. Apapun untukmu," jawabku sembari mengusap surai hitamnya pelan.

Satu hari itu, kami habiskan untuk melakukan berbagai hal bersama. Berdua. Seperti bercerita, bernyanyi, memakan makanan enak, apapun kami lakukan berdua. Sampai tiba saatnya malam menjemput dan aku harus kembali ke rumah. Karena besok aku harus pergi.

Aku sudah mengantar Seokjin kembali ke kamar rumah sakit. Meredupkan lampu, dan menuntunnya untuk berbaring dengan nyaman. Memasang selimut di tubuhnya, memastikan ia tetap hangat.

"Tidurlah Seokjin," kataku.

Tapi ia tidak juga tertidur dan tetap menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Namjoon, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan lagi?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Katakan, apa itu?"

"Cium aku Namjoon,"

"Ya!?" demi tuhan aku terkejut. Darimana Seokjin ku yang polos belajar meminta hal seperti itu? Tak tahu kah ia bahwa jantungku sudah hampir meledak mendengar permintaannya. "K-kau tahu darimana hal seperti itu?"

"Dari Jungkook dan Jimin. Mereka berkata bahwa berciuman itu menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi dengan orang yang kau anggap berharga." tutur Seokjin dengan polos.

Cukup. Aku tidak sanggup. Persetan dengan semua yang aku tahan selama ini!

Lalu aku mengusap wajah lembutnya, "Kalau kau yang memintanya, maka aku akan memberikannya Seokjin,"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, bibirku menyentuh belah bibirnya yang sewarna merah muda itu. Aku tidak mengambil banyak kesempatan. Aku bisa saja bersikap egois dan melakukan banyak hal lainnya mengingat aku akan pergi jauh darinya. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Karena aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Jadi yang kulakukan hanyalah mengecupnya dengan pelan.

"Selamat tidur Seokjin, mimpikan warna-warna itu. Lihatlah warna-warna yang kuceritakan melalui mimpimu," kataku setelah melepas kecupan bibir kami.

Lalu aku melangkah pergi setelah melihat wajahnya yang tersipu kini mulai menutup matanya, menjemput mimpi.

.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa perpisahan pada malam itu merupakan pertemuan terakhir antara aku dan Seokjin. Seokjin meninggal dunia.

Ya, benar. Ia sudah tiada.

Seokjin sahabat ku, Seokjin kepunyaan ku, Seokjin orang yang aku cintai. Ia meninggalkan ku.

Seokjin, saat itu ia mengalami pendarahan. Entah apa yang terjadi tetapi yang aku tahu Seokjin kehilangan banyak darah. Seokjin sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan sebelum kedua orangtuanya bersedia mendonorkan darah mereka.

Aku terus menyalahkan diriku atas kepergiannya. Andai saat itu aku ada disisinya, andai saja aku tidak pergi. Mungkin saja takdir berubah. Aku pernah membaca, bahwa satu gerakan kecil saja dapat membawa banyak perubahan. Bisa saja ketika aku memilih untuk tidak pergi, Seokjin berhasil menjalankan operasinya. Seokjin masih hidup, dan dapat menikmati dunia dengan warna. Itu semua bisa saja terjadi.

Kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan banyak penyesalan untukku. Aku belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan terakhirnya. Mengenai apa itu putih, apa itu hitam. Aku belum sempat mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku mencintainya dengan seluruh hidupku, sehingga kalau ada kesempatan aku ingin sekali menukar hidupku untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku ingin ia bisa melihat indahnya dunia yang berwarna. Aku ingin ia mengetahui itu semua. Bisa melihat warna-warna yang selama ini ia tanyakan.

Setelah kepergiannya, jangan berharap banyak bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Karena setelah itu, aku hancur. Tidak sanggup melanjutkan sekolah untuk beberapa hari. Tidak mau berbicara dan menutup atensiku dari dunia luar. Selalu tersiksa di setiap tidurku berteriak memanggilnya yang berada dihadapan ku, tetapi aku tak sanggup meraihnya. Aku tidak sanggup membawamu kembali.

Seokjin, aku merindukanmu.

*

 **Benar dugaanku sebelumnya. Salju tampak sangat tebal dan menutupi sebagian jalan. Tapi untungnya, jalan menuju stasiun bus baik-baik saja.**

 **Begitu bus sudah datang, aku segera duduk di baris paling belakang yang untungnya masih kosong. Sesekali ketika bus sudah melaju, ku benarkan letak surat yang aku selipkan di antara bunga lili itu. Menjaganya agar tidak sampai terjatuh. Bagaimana pun aku ingin memenuhi janjiku yang belum terlaksana.**

 **Satu jam setelahnya, sampailah aku ditempat tujuan. Aku disambut oleh gapura besar yang tampak membeku karena cuaca bersalju. Aku berjalan semakin jauh diantara banyak nisan yang berjajar teratur. Sampai pada akhirnya aku berhenti di depan satu buah nisan putih di atas bukit. Nisan itu terlihat bersih, dan entah kenapa tetap terlihat hangat. Tampak tak terganggu oleh salju lebat.**

 **Aku merunduk dan mengusap nisan itu pelan.**

 **"Selamat ulang tahun, Seokjin. Maaf aku baru menemuimu lagi setelah hari itu. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan membayar hutang ku. Dulu kau sempat bertanya seperti apa putih dan hitam itu menurutku. Hari ini, tepat hari ulangtahun mu, aku akan menjawabnya. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah."**

 **Aku mengambil surat yang ku selipkan di antara bunga lili itu. Dan meletakkan bungusan bunganya di atas nisan Seokjin.**

 **"Seokjin, aku akan membacakannya. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik ya," pintaku, walaupun aku tahu aku tak akan pernah mendapat balasan.**

 **Lalu aku pun mulai membacakan surat yang ku tulis.**

 ** _Untuk Seokjin, seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku._**

 ** _Sebelum kepergian mu yang tiba-tiba, kau sempat bertanya apa itu putih, apa itu hitam bagiku. Melalui surat yang aku bacakan saat ini, semoga saja dapat memenuhi janjiku. Jadi dengarkan dengan baik apa yang aku sampaikan._**

 ** _Apa itu warna putih? Kau bertanya padaku saat itu._**

 ** _Warna putih adalah campuran dari semua warna, Seokjin. Gabungan dari semua warna apabila adanya cahaya. Warna putih melambangkan sisi terang, warna putih melambangkan ketenangan dan hal suci. Warna salju yang mengelilingi kita saat ini juga berwarna putih. Dingin namun indah. Tetapi menurut pandangan ku, warna putih adalah dirimu. Warna putih adalah cerminan mu Seokjin. Kau adalah warna putih yang terdiri dari berbagai sifat yang melambangkan warna-warna lainnya. Kau dan seluruh sifat unikmu adalah warna putih yang apabila dibiaskan akan terlihat seperti pelangi. Seperti warna putih yang juga melambangkan rasa syukur, kau adalah berkah di dalam hidupku. Kehadiran mu membawa pencerahan tersendiri untukku._**

 ** _Lalu mari kita beralih. Menuju warna hitam._**

 ** _Apa itu warna hitam?_**

 ** _Warna hitam adalah segala warna tanpa adanya cahaya. Semua warna tanpa adanya cahaya akan berubah menjadi hitam. Warna hitam melambangkan sisi gelap. Seperti yang selama ini kau rasakan. Warna hitam juga melambangkan kehampaan dan rasa duka. Ya, rasa duka, sedih, dan putus asa. Warna hitam adalah hari kematianmu Seokjin. Warna hitam adalah warna pakaian yang mendominasi upacara berkabungmu. Warna hitam adalah ketika aku membawa pigura berisikan foto mu yang tersenyum manis sementara kedua orangtuamu menangis. Lalu setelah itu, warna hitam adalah teman baruku. Dia selalu berada di sisiku selepas kepergian mu. Menemani ku menjadi lebih tertutup dengan fakta bahwa kau sudah tiada. Menemani ku bersama rasa putus asa dan penyesalan. Tak peduli seberapa keras dan seberapa sering aku memanggil namamu, kau tidak akan pernah kembali._**

 ** _Itu adalah arti dari putih dan hitam menurut ku, Seokjin._**

 ** _Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat mu duduk manis di teras rumahmu setiap pagi. Tidak lagi bisa mendengar suara biola dari kamarmu yang terkadang menjadi lagu penghantar tidurku. Tidak bisa lagi mendengar pertanyaanmu mengenai warna. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu Seokjin. Tetapi kini kau memaksa ku untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Lingkungan yang didalamnya tidak terdapat dirimu di sisiku. Aku harus bagaimana?_**

 ** _Aku memang tidak bisa menerima kepergian mu dan masih tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melanjutkan hidup setelah ini. Tapi lebih baik berharap bahwa aku bisa bertahan._**

 ** _Semoga kau baik-baik saja, aku akan selalu berdoa untuk keadaanmu._**

 **Lalu aku mengakhiri suratku.**

 **"Seokjin, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal. Sudah lama sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakannya, tetapi maaf lagi-lagi aku terlambat. Seokjin, aku mencintaimu. Kau harus tahu seberapa besar aku menginginkanmu. Aku tahu walau seberapa keras aku mencoba, kau tidak akan pernah kembali. Untuk itu, izinkan aku untuk tetap menyimpan kenangan bersamamu. Izinkan aku menganggap mu sebagai kekasihku. Datanglah ke mimpiku, lalu kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Seperti kencan misalnya, atau hanya duduk dibawah pohon seperti waktu itu juga tidak apa-apa, aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu bersama mu," lalu aku menghela napas berat yang sedari tadi tertahan. Tetapi aku tidak menangis. Sekalipun ketika berita Seokjin meninggal dunia, atau ketika hari pemakamannya. Aku tidak menangis.**

 **"Seokjin! Kim Seokjin!!! Mulai sekarang dan di kehidupan selanjutnya kau! Kau adalah kekasihku!" aku berteriak penuh emosi. Mencoba mengeluarkan rasa sakit di dadaku. Begitu sakit dan sesak.**

 **Aku terduduk di samping batu nisannya. Sekali lagi mengusap pelan sisi atas nisan itu. Entah mengapa terasa hangat. Bahkan karena kehangatan itu, bisa saja aku membayangkan bahwa aku sedang mengusap surai hangat dan lembut Seokjin seperti hari itu. Hari terakhir pertemuan kami.**

 **"Tidurlah dengan nyaman Seokjin, semoga kau mimpi indah. Sampai bertemu kembali,"**

 **Setelahnya aku pergi, dengan menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih Seokjin. Kekasih abadi untuk Seokjin.**

.

.

.

END

Omake

"Hyung, menurut kalian kenapa Namjoon hyung tidak pernah menangis ketika Seokjin hyung meninggal dunia? bahkan ketika proses pemakaman? Namjoon hyung memang mengurung diri, tapi ia hanya terdiam. Tak ada emosi diwajahnya," kata Jungkook kepada Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jimin.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju rumah Namjoon karena sejak semalaman Namjoon susah dihubungi. Mereka sangat khawatir apabila Namjoon mengurung diri lagi mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Seokjin. Ulang tahun pertama Seokjin sejak pemuda itu meninggal dunia.

"Yak! Kau terlalu tidak peka atau bagaimana? Namjoon hyung memang tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Tetapi ketika kau melihat kedua matanya, itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Tatapannya yang sendu, sakit, putus asa, semuanya terlihat dengan jelas melalui sorot matanya," jelas Jimin.

Dan yang lain pun mengangguk tanda setuju dengan asumsi yang Jimin katakan.

"Ya, Jimin benar. Bahkan terkadang rasa sedih yang terlalu besar bisa menyebabkan kita tidak mampu untuk menangis. Terlampau sedih sampai menangis pun rasanya tidak sanggup." jawab Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo, ini Miss. Blue Whale

Aku kembali membawa cerita baru~~

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari rasa penasaran ku tentang bagaimana cara orang yang, maaf tidak bisa melihat warna, selain warna hitam. Untuk itu aku menciptakan filosofi tentang bagaimana seharusnya warna dapat dirasakan oleh indera yang lain. Filosofi warna di atas gak semuanya berasal dari asumsi ku sendiri kok, karena aku kuliah di bidang design, jadi aku lumayan paham dan sering bermain dengan filosofi warna.

Dan untuk sequel dari Pluviophile masih dalam proses, dan maaf kalau kalian harus menunggu

Aku selalu terbuka dengan kritik dan saran, untuk itu kalau ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun tolong katakan

Terimakasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca~~

Jangan lupa sisipkan komentar kalian dan sampai bertemu di cerita yang lainnya~~


End file.
